


everything i want here

by nereid



Series: Femslash February 2020 [2]
Category: Ancient Greek Religion & Lore
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-19
Updated: 2020-02-19
Packaged: 2021-02-28 06:06:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 253
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22799053
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nereid/pseuds/nereid
Summary: "You are Helen, are you not?" She wonders later why she asks, instead of stating, but it might be why she does not take without asking.(It's just less fun.)
Relationships: Cassandra/Helen of Troy (Ancient Greek Religion & Lore)
Series: Femslash February 2020 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1632583
Comments: 11
Kudos: 14





	everything i want here

**Author's Note:**

  * For [clytemnestras](https://archiveofourown.org/users/clytemnestras/gifts).



> prompted by clytemnestras, who wanted helen/cassandra: I'd have followed her anywhere she asked of me. I'd have thrown myself to the wild for her

"I love her - Father, Mother, please," Paris begs, as well as Paris was ever capable of doing just that. Priam closes his eyes, like everything hurts. Hecuba sighs. Hector, holding Andromache's hand, spits on the ground.

Cassandra chuckles under her breath and leaves the meeting.

She finds Helen wandering a nearby terace, her hand hovering near a potted plant. This is the first time she sees her, and already she wants her, dark waves of hair and cold brown eyes. The face that will launch a thousand ships.

"You are Helen, are you not?" She wonders later why she asks, instead of stating, but it might be why she does not take without asking.

(It's just less fun.)

"Yes, and you are Cassandra?" a question for a question, then.

A smile.

The instant Paris, Hector and Priam leave the city for a visit to a nearby outpost, the instant that dinner finishes that day, and Hecuba retires to bed, Cassandra opens her palm to Helen, and asks: "Will you come with me?" and Helen nods and takes her hand.

She takes her to bed that evening.

For the first time.

Soon, Cassandra asks: "Will you come with me, away from this place, where there will be war and carnage?"

"War and carnage, my dear? No. And I have everything I want here."

They never believe her.

Helen leans forward to undo the tie of Cassandra's dress, dark waves and cold eyes and thin fingers.

Cassandra chuckles under her breath, and stays in Troy.


End file.
